Increased regulation has reduced the allowable levels of particulates generated by diesel engines. The particulates can generally be characterized as a soot that is captured and reduced by particulate filters or traps. Present particulate filters or traps contain a separation medium with tiny pores that capture particles. As trapped material accumulates in the particulate trap, resistance to flow in the particulate trap increases, generating backpressure. The particulate trap must then be regenerated to burn off the particulates/soot in the particulate trap to eliminate the backpressure and allow air flow through the particulate trap. Past practices of regenerating a particulate trap utilized an energy source such as a burner or electric heater to generate combustion in the particulates. Particulate combustion in a diesel particulate trap by these past practices has been found to be difficult to control and may result in an excessive temperature rise.